Weskers teenage daughter rewite
by admiralsarah
Summary: This is a funny story about what would happen if Wesker had a teenage daughter. Capcom own ever thing. In this story Jake never exist.


Wesker Teenage daughter

This is just a funny story. In this story there is no Jake. In this story Wesker finds out he has a teenage daughter named Helen. Wesker then trys his hardest to be a good father.

It was a Saturday morning when Helen Nilson complained as her alarm clock went off. She push the off button and forced herself out of bed. Helen could smell her roommate Claire making breakfast. It really smelled bad Claire sure couldn't cook. Helen got dress in a black Harley Davison T-shirt and a pair of wore out jeans. She walked up stairs she saw Claire had make her coffee and was watching TV. "Whats up," She asked Claire. "Not much, hanging out with Chris." Claire's replied

"That's cool." Helen said. "But I have something cooler going on. I did some digging and found out I have a living father. Who unlike my mother isn't dead." Helen cracked a smile. "He only live half an hour away. So you can guess where I'm going today."

"Good luck Helen I hope he's a good guy." Claire answered with concern. Her and Helen had been Nabors for years. Helen was more or less a younger sister to her and Chris.

"Thank, well I better get going." Helen said.

Helen started up her 1986 black Chevy truck and took off. As she was driving she thought about what this Albert Wesker was like. She hoped that he would like her. With her luck he most likely had a wife and other kids and won't want anything to do with her. But Helen had to know. She pulled up to the drive way. The house was huge. It look gloomy in a way it had no plants or anything. In the driveway there was a black Austin martin. He must have money Helen thought. Maybe he'll pay for my collage, if I agree to disappear. Helen could only hope. Helen walked up to the front door and rang the door bell. Then a man wearing a black trench coat and sunglasses walked up. "Who are," the man asked. "I'm Helen and I can prove I'm your daughter I have my birth certificate." Helen then pulled it out of her coat. Wesker then looked it over. "Your mother was Carry Hamington. I remember her I guess she lied about losing the baby. Then she was shot. But how is it your alive it doesn't make sense." Helen shrugged. "She was shot before I was a mouth old. I got adopted. Instead of being Helen Marie Wesker I've lived by life as Helen Marie Nelison. When my adaptive parent throw my out they finally give me my birth certificate. They said go see if your real father wants you so here I am."

"Come inside. We have a lot to talk about." Was all Wesker said. Helen sat across from him at the kicthen table. "I understand if you have other kids and want nothing to do with me. If that's the case just say so. You don't have to feel guilty I have a home in my friends basement."

Wesker asked with shock. "You live in a basement."

"yeah," Helen answered. "She took me in my foster parents throw me out when the state stopped giving them money for me. But I do have a job fixing motorcycles please I'm hoping that this week my band will get our big break. So for the mos part I pay for myself." Wesker just nodded. "I see a lot of me and your mother in you. I guess you love motorcycles so did I when I was younger. You have your mothers red hair. You also have my smile." Thanks Helen smiled. After that Helen and Wesker talked about them selves for over an hour. It only stopped when Helens phone went off playing Darth Vaders theme. Wesker ease dropped on the conversation. "Sure, I would love to see it, I'll meet you there at six, ok bye." Helen hang up with a smile on her face. "This hot guy named George just asked me out on a date tonight." Wesker then yelled. "No child of mine is going on a date till I meet the person first."

"Ok dude, you barley know me and you start acting like this."

"well," Wesker answered. "I know now I'm a father I better start acting like one."

"Ok," Helen smiled. "does that mean you want to watch my band auction."

"Fine I have nothing better to do."

2 hours later

Wesker couldn't believe it he had ridden in Helens truck which was like a trash can on wheels and was now in a school gym listening to god awful bands trying out to be the band at the next school dance. Helens band was finally up. Her band the Black Spiders were so loud Wesker swear he could feel the whole school shake. Plus their singer was awful. He was very happy once they stop and where told they were not going to get to play at the dance. Wesker then met up with Helen her and her band where complaining about lossing. Wesker walked up to the lead singer. "You call that singing I sing better then that."

"ok, " The singer yelled "You sing something then."

"Fine," Wesker agreed. Wesker then started singing. "Shot thought the heart and your to blame darling you give love a bad name I play my part and you play your game you give love a bad name. An angels smile is what you said you promise me heaven then put me though hell." Wesker stop when he noticed ever one in the court yard staring at him. The bands guitar player from Helens band finally stood up. "My, god that was the best singing ever. You rock man."

"Dad," Helen asked "why aren't you some famous rock star. That deep voice. You can give Bruce Springsten a ran for his money."

"Thanks," was all Wesker could say. "Dad," Helen asked "Let go back in there. You can sing Bon Jovi's you give Love a bad name we will some win this thing." Every one in Helens band started to beg him. He finily agreed. They got back on the stage and preformed. The judges were blow away by Weskers voice. It was needless to say The Black Spiters won.

Later that Day

After the school concert Helen convinced Wesker to go fishing with her .Wesker was getting pretty angry Helen had caught six fish and he caught none. Finically his bobber bounced. "I got one," He yelled has he tried to pull it in. Wesker could feel the fish fighting then the pole slip from Weskers hand. "Shit," both Helen and Wesker said at the same time. "I'll make the fish pay." Without thinking Wesker pulled out is STARS gun and fired at the water. A moment later about 15 dead fish surface. "Dad, what the hell you just massacred a bounch of fish. I can't believe this."

"Sorry," was all Wesker could think to say.

That night around Seven

Helen had been shock when Wesker told her he had never seen star wars needless to say Helen put it on. Wesker was in love with the movie. "Sweet," Wesker said in the part were Leia's home planted blows up. "This movie has planets blowing up." After the movie ended Wesker's door bell went off. He walked up to get it. There stood Ada. "Wesker when is my next mission you haven't given me a briefing."

"Sorry Ada," Wesker said. "I was busy watching Star Wars tonight." Just then Helen walk past to get a soda from the fridge. "Who's that," Ada asked. "New girl friend isn't she a little young for you." Wesker the told Ada the truth. "No she is my rock and roll loving, messing, truck mudding, Star Wars geek daughter." he said with bitterness. "I never thought that if I had a daughter she would be like this." Ada had the look of plain surpise on her face. "Who was the mother," she asked. "I met Helens mother at a college party. I was a freshman in college she was a senior in high school. We went out a couple of times. Then she disappeared. Now year later Helen shows up. I fear that Helen is making me go softed and today I've been all around nicer then I've been in years. Being nice achilly felt good. Plus I had and very interesting time singing with your band and going fishing. I don't know what word describes this feeling." Wesker explained. "It means you had fun Wesker. That feeling was fun." Ada answered. "Also," Wesker added. "I don't know what this feeling is but I don't feel hate. I have to fight not to smile." "Wesker," Ada said. "You are feeling happy. I don't know what this girl has done to make you so happy it scary."

"No one asked you," Wesker replied "Now Helen and I are about to watch the empire strikes back. She told me that there is a huge shocker at the end." Ada looked even more surprise. "Are you telling me you don't know Darth Vader is Luke's father."

"Dam Ada thanks for giving it away." Wesker closed the door and returned to the TV room to watch The Empire Strikes Back with Helen.

Ok this is funny Wesker sings a Bon Jovi song. Tell me what you think.


End file.
